YOHIOloid
YOHIOloid is an English VOCALOID developed and distributed by PowerFX Systems AB. in collaboration with VocaTone, and was released in September 2013 for the VOCALOID3 engine. He is voiced by the Swedish singer, YOHIO, who provided an English and Japanese voicebank. He was expected to be released early May 2013, but was delayed. Concept Etymology The name, "YOHIOloid", is taken from his provider "YOHIO" and 'loid' from "VOCALOID". The stage-name for the provider, "YOHIO", is taken from YOHIO's middle name, "Johio". On VocaTone's Tumblr, it's mentioned that YOHIOloid has no given name. However, they talked about fans referring to him as "Hio" or "Yohi". It's also mentioned that members of VocaTone have often referred to him as "Hio" in official talks.link The name in the reference sheets for the little creature alongside his official artwork is "CUBI". Appearance YOHIOloid was not a normal PowerFX VOCALOID release and as a result, YOHIOloid is the first PowerFX VOCALOID who is not confirmed to be "monster-themed". The design was picked by YOHIO himself, so the final concept was driven by YOHIO's own personal preference. Biography YOHIOloid's personality is still left up for fans to decide. However, his illustrator, Sartika Nurhasanah, describes him as "friendly, easy going, and responsible" and that he sometimes "looks funny." Along with CUBI, YOHIOloid has many pets. A female cube who functions as a rewind button and a male cube who functions as a fast-forward button, and they are the younger siblings of CUBI. There is another cube that walks on four legs and is rectangled, it functions as a box to store a microphone. The older sister of CUBI is a cat-like cube that constantly searches for information on the internet, and the older brother of CUBI is a large, bulky amp. His only non-technological pet is a black cat that wears a yellow ribbon. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|YOHIOloid = |-|Japanese = Marketing As with past PowerFX VOCALOIDs, YOHIOloid was discussed at Vocaloid Otaku forums within the vocal's own thread. Contest An art related contest was held for YOHIOloid's cover art. The winning illustration became the cover art and official image of the YOHIOloid DVD; the artist received $300, a VOCALOID3 Editor and a signed copy of the DVD by YOHIO. Four runner-ups, chosen by PowerFX, received a finished copy of the DVD. The rules for entering are available on YOHIOloid's homepage. Announcement of the winner was meant to be held on the April 22nd, 2013. According to the report, the reason for the delay was because YOHIO wanted the artist to change one element about it to his favourite thing. On the 24th of April, the winner was revealed to be Sartika Nurhasanah. The runner-ups for the contest were later revealed to be Crealle, Noriko Hayashi, Celes Artemisatto and Camber Poon. Additional Information Popularity Trivia *While YOHIOloid is the first English VOCALOID to be bilingual in Japanese, Megurine Luka was the first to be bilingual in both languages, with Japanese as her primary language and English as her secondary. Notable for... *First English VOCALOID to be bilingual *First bilingual VOCALOID from PowerFX *First English VOCALOID to be bilingual in Japanese *First PowerFX VOCALOID to not follow the usual "monster theme" Gallery References External links *Homepage *Official Twitter *Official Facebook